The invention relations to the protection of contactors against the effects of contact separation due to the repulsion forces between the contact carriers.
A contactor is normally designed to withstand currents having RMS values in the order of 12 In (or 6 In according to the contactor size). In being the rate current. Beyond this value, there is a risk of welding and, at least, of the contacts wearing, caused by different effects which will be analyzed hereafter.